1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus requiring constant temperature retention during testing, such as a biomaterial test device, as well as a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment for analyzing and testing various biomaterials separated from the human body often requires a constant temperature be maintained during such analysis or testing. In particular, most reactions are actively executed at a temperature such as body temperature. Therefore, the equipment for analysis and examination of biomaterials should maintain a constant temperature during operation thereof.
Such test equipment may maintain an optimum temperature required for testing and analyzing a biomaterial by use of a heater provided in the test equipment for a period of time during which analysis and testing are executed, in the case where a biomaterial to be tested and a device carrying various reagents, which react with the biomaterial, for example, a micro-fluidic device such as a bio-disc, are loaded in a constant temperature space inside the equipment.
An amount of heat provided by the heater is determined by a current flowing through the heater and the current flowing through the heater is determined by a voltage applied to the heater. If there is a variation in voltage supply to the test equipment, such as voltage drop caused by abnormal condition during power supply, current applied to the heater may be varied. In the case where the current flowing through the heater is decreased, the heating produced by the heater is reduced and, consequently, it is difficult to acquire accurate analysis results of a biomaterial, which is sensitive to a surrounding temperature. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to maintain an internal temperature of test equipment even when the voltage applied to a heater is altered.